Father Danny O'Connor
Father Daniel "Danny" O'Connor was a catholic priest and a pedophile, who sexually abused Ray Donovan and his brother Bunchy as children. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 1 and a personal main antagonist to the Donovan family. Early life Little is known about his early life but it can be assumed that at some point, he became a church priest who used his position in order to sexually abuse little and defenseless boys. One of his victims was also a 10-year old Ray Donovan, who was constantly abused by him, until Father Danny fell in for Ray's younger brother Brendan "Bunchy" Donovan. After this, Father Danny attempted to seduce their older brother Terry who ended up breaking some of his fingers. After the children's father Mickey Donovan found out about this, he went on to kill Father Danny, but ended up killing his brother who was also a priest. Father Danny then mysteriously disappeared from Boston. The abuse from Father Danny resulted in Bunchy becoming an alcoholic and sexual anorexiac who constantly goes to meetings with people, who were abused as children by priests, and Ray growing to resent his father for not preventing the abusings and him losing his faith in the church. Events of Ray Donovan Season 1 Bunchy notices a priest, who looks a lot like Father Danny, helping out at the local church, but leaves without saying a thing. Much later, Bunchy again notices the priest, walking with a boy, named Miguel. When asked if he is Father Danny, the priest denies this and then leaves with Miguel. Bunchy, however, knows better that he is Father Danny and after having a drunken night, he finds and accidentally shoots Father Danny in the abdomen. Death He and Terry then hide him in the boxing gym and call Ray for help. Ray, who was also a victim of the priest, only wishes to see him die and Bunchy repeatedly asks him if he is really Father Danny from Boston. After much pressure, he admits being Father Danny and under threats from Ray, asks for forgiveness from Bunchy. After hinting to everyone that he also abused Ray, something which was previously unknown to them, Father Danny tells Ray that he loves him. This statement from his former abuser is the last straw for Ray, who finally snaps to the point that he in a mixture of impulsiveness and rage takes out his handgun and shoots Father Danny in the head, instantly killing him. Ray and Daryll then subsequently bury Father Danny's corpse in a empty lot which turns out to be the foundations of the Ruth Memorial Hospital, which was being build by Ezra Goldman, Ray's boss. Aftermath During their conversation, Ray tells Mickey about how he killed the wrong priest in Boston and how he killed Father Danny. In Season 2, after Avi kills Kate McPherson on Ezra's orders, Ray as revenge makes an anonimous call about Father Danny's corpse in the lot, next to the hospital, which was build by Ezra. Personality Father Danny was a cunning and sociopathic pedophile, who would constantly manipulate and abuse naive boys who would regularly go to his church. It is shown that he is quite shameless about his prior crimes and did not wish forgiveness from Bunchy until Ray threatened him. Trivia *He is Ray's first kill in the series. *He serves as a personal main antagonist and enemy to Ray, Bunchy, Mickey and Terry. *It is unknown if Father Danny sexually abused the little boy Miguel, but considering his past, it is very likely, although Danny denies this before his death. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Ray Donovan Category:Priests Category:Antagonists